


I'm dreaming of no more Christmas

by Sorran



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, Rickyl Writers' Group, This is not a happy ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5446013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorran/pseuds/Sorran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick hates Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm dreaming of no more Christmas

Christmas is a shitty time of the year. Not that they really know when Christmas is anymore these days, but they try to celebrate regardless. 

Their quiet little celebrations always remind Rick of Lori, of how things used to be when they were still a family. When Shane was still alive and their friend, no more, no less, and Carl was just a kid with nothing more to worry about than beating _his_ friends’ high scores. It reminds Rick of everything he’s lost.

He puts a brave face on it for Carl and Judith. Teases Daryl about being the Grinch, but really it’s him who wishes he could get rid of the decorations and gifts, and above all, the memories they bring with them. Because the memories are inevitably followed by a string of regrets and what-ifs, and that way telephone conversations with dead people on disconnected lines lie. 

Rick wishes the people that are left would just stop trying to resurrect what died a long time ago. There are enough walkers outside the gates.

**Author's Note:**

> This work now has a companion piece, [Bah Humbug](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5497517), which is much less depressing. Promise!


End file.
